The present invention is directed to a branching element for coupling out a light component or fraction of the guided light from a monomode light waveguide and the method of manufacturing the element.
Monomode light waveguides, preferably in the form of glass fiber light waveguides, are particularly suited for the transmission of light signals without intermediate amplification over very long distances for example multiples of 10 km. In order to be able to connect an apparatus to such a monomode waveguide along the length of the distance, branching elements are required which couple out a light component from the monomode waveguide and convey it to the particular apparatus.